The Rise to Victory
by Yami-Kame
Summary: a new story by me, not all that good, but its my first one, so give me what you have, because then i can learn and become better :p


**Yu-Gi-Oh! ****Fan Fiction  
**  
The Rise to Victory /part 1  
  
(created by: Yami-Kame)  
  
Here is the cast of characters who will be in this fan fiction.  
  
-Original character:  
  
-Shendel Karme (Yami Kame) Millenium Sword of Osiris  
  
-Marik Ishtar (Yami Marik) Millenium Rod -Ryu Bakura (Yami Bakura) Millenium Ring -Yugi Mouto (Yami Yugi) Millenium Puzzle -Solomon Mouto -Tristen Taylor -Tea gardener -Seto Kaiba -Mokuba Kaiba -Joey Wheeler -Serenity Wheeler -Duke Devlin  
  
Chapter 1: A new acquaintance  
  
It all starts off at Domino High in Domino, Japan. Everyone is gathered in the math room waiting for the bell to ring for the end of the school day.  
  
Waiting impatiently for the bell to ring Yugi starts to count the hand down to the bell. "Comon, ring you stupid bell ring, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. YES!!"  
  
The bell rang and he jumps up as he grabs his school bag and runs out the door, but as he does this, Joey calls up behind him,  
  
"Hey Yugi, wait up, are we going to your grandpas card store now?"  
  
Yugi nods and laughs as Joey had said this,  
  
"Not to worry Joey, we're going there right now, I just can't wait because grandpa has a new poster on a new tournament."  
  
He smiles with a chuckle, and looks over to see Tea walking over to them.  
  
"Hey Tea, how's it goin?"  
  
Joey implies with a smirk and waves.  
  
"Hey guys how are you? And I'm fine Joey, thanks for asking."  
  
Tea then looks at Joey with slight disgust as if he were stupid for asking something so simple. Yugi laughs as Tea said this and he grins as he always does.  
  
"So Tea, want to come to my grandpas game store, he's got a new poster for a new tournament coming up for duel monsters."  
  
Tea replies with a grin,  
  
"Sure Yugi, I don't see why not."  
  
She smiles politely back at him. Joey then gets a little temperamental as he interrupts.  
  
"Hey did you two forget I was here, or am I invisible!"  
  
Joey does the thumb point gesture to himself.  
  
Tea laughs as she then states,  
  
"Oh sorry Joey, didn't even see you there." She chuckles, but then stops and speaks once more.  
  
"I'm just kidding Joey, Yugi and I were just talking, didn't mean to ignore you."  
  
"Yeah right you didn't, I saw you, the way you looked at Yugi's Millenium Puzzle."  
  
He looks away in disbelief.  
  
Tea blushes as Joey had said this and looks at him angrily.  
  
"Nu uh, you dork, I was just talking to Yugi, that's all."  
  
As Joey and Tea argue, he thinks to himself, then he has a dreadful feeling of panic because he just realized that he was late.  
  
"OH no! We're late, gotta go guys, common, lets go!"  
  
Yugi starts to run out the school doors, as Tea and Joey run after him yelling together.  
  
"Wait up Yugi!"  
  
A while later they arrive at the Game store, and see Mr. Mouto, Yugi's Grandpa, sweeping out front.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, is it in, is it in?"  
  
Yugi's face lit up as his grandpa smiled. His Grandpa then grinned again and replied,  
  
"Oh hohohoho, yes its in Yugi, and there's a parcel for you. Do you want it now?"  
  
Grandpa Mouto then continued to sweep as Yugi Smiled and yelled out with happiness,  
  
"Yah, I would love it now Grandpa!"  
  
"Oh hohohoh, not to worry now, I'll go in and get it, all of you may come in to, don't be shy now."  
  
Grandpa walked into the game store as the rest followed behind. They all saw the poster, with all its flashy add's and gimmicks on it and it's a new tournament being held by the Industrial Illusions.  
  
"Hmm, its by industrial illusions eh? Well, then it is a new tourney by Pegasus I assume?"  
  
Grandpa remarked. Yugi and Joey's eyes both lit up, as they grinned cheesey, and they together said,  
  
"Lets DUEL!!" Tea laughed,  
  
"Hold on guys, we cant rush into things now, we don't even know who is hosting it, or what the rules and expectations are."  
  
The two of them frowned as she said this, Joey smirked,  
  
"Ah not to worry Tea, me and Yugi will wipe the competition clean off the plate, right Yug?"  
  
Yugi looked at Joey with slight disappointment,  
  
"I don't know Joey, remember what's happened in the past, this may not be any different now then it was then."  
  
Joey was a little down to hear this realization. The door then opened and closed to reveal someone that they have never seen before. Grandpa then said hello,  
  
"Hello young man, how may I be of service to you today?"  
  
The young man then smirked and said,  
  
"Can I get two of the new tournament Duel monster boosters please?"  
  
He then looked up to reveal two big blue eyes with slight darkness to them. Grandpa nodded and he went behind the counter to get the boosters,  
  
"Is this all for you today young man? And what is your name by the way, I like to get to know my customers."  
  
He smiled and then the young man replied,  
  
"Thank you, and the name is Shendel, Shendel Karitaka and I'm sorta knew to Domino."  
  
He smiled politely again and looked at the poster,  
  
"So are you two going into that tournament? I hear it's going to be awesome."  
  
Yugi and Joey both said, "Heck yeah, we'll be there."  
  
Shendel nodded to see they're enthusiasm, "Then I'll se you there."  
  
He walks out to have Yugi run out in front of him and say,  
  
"A quick Duel to see if you're any good. Then we'll see if you are worth trusting."  
  
Shendel grinned and accepted the challenge.  
  
"Fine then, it's time to Duel!"

To be continued...


End file.
